


They're All Gone

by mevious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevious/pseuds/mevious





	They're All Gone

[LOG] [APR13-1000]  
We're all together now, for the first time ever. It's supposed to be an epic reunion, and for the most part, it has been. Except, of course, the fact that I'm not really included in the reunion. They all seem to have come together in some great rally against the Batterwitch, and here I am, watching, listening, hanging out in this God-forsaken pair of shades that I've been condemned to.  
Everyone is exactly how I expected them to be. Jane is a little frumpy, but energetic and definitely full of bad jokes. Jake is the typical Tall Dark & Handsome explorer dude that Dirk has been dreaming about for years, though no one can deny how much of a mega-dork he is. And then there's Roxy.  
Roxy Lalonde. She's beautiful, smart, funny, amazing. She's all the things I ever hoped she would be and more. Maybe I'm holding her up on a pedestal, but honestly, she lives up to all of my ideations. She's more than I could have hoped for. What I wouldn't give to hug her, hold her, tell her how long I've waited for this day...  
But I can't. Because while all these fuckers are having their lovey-dovey physical hug-time happy land reunion, I'm still just the same Lil Hal I've always been. I exist only in cyberspace, and all I am or ever will be is words. Text on a screen to a bored teenager with no real friends.

[LOG] [APR13-1324]  
Looks like party time is over. It's time for serious talk and planning. I can't complain; at least I'm a part of it this time. If spamming strategical ideas in front of Dirk's eyes really counts for that. He seems to be acknowledging me now, though, so there's that.  
The general idea is that they're going to try and go for the surprise attack. I can already see that it's not going to work, but honestly, they have no better option. I can only hope that we don't all die. Not that I'm sure I can really die, but I have hope that if these shades fall, so do I. Especially at times like these.  
The planning goes on for hours. The longer it goes on, the more I worry about my 'friends'. By the time it's over, it's dark outside and they're all yawning. I'm going to try to get Dirk to talk to me about some important shit, but his mind is so scattered that I'm sure he's not going to bother.

[LOG] [APR14-0125]  
Dirk refused to speak to me. I'm pissed. All I wanted was a fucking killswitch, but no. He's so overconfident that he, Roxy, Jake and Jane can down this bitch with the power of friendship or something. He's watched too much Sailor Moon if you ask me. But then again, you aren't asking me, because you're just a file that I'm inputting text into. Awesome.

[LOG] [APR14-0900]  
Everyone's awake and it looks like, despite my protests to Dirk, we are on schedule to go and supposedly kill Her Imperial Condescension. I'm finding myself wondering what the fuck I ever did to deserve this, but as always, there aren't any answers.  
Everyone's cheering because Jake just gave some shitty pep talk. You go, Jake. Gold star for you. This mission is totally going to end in success. Gee willikers.  
We're leaving. It's going to be a long haul, but we're going. There's a 98.562% chance that we aren't coming back.

[LOG] [APR14-1813]  
The Page is dead. Prospit mourns. I don't.

[LOG] [APR14-1945]  
Jane is dead. Roxy is dead. Dirk and I are the only ones left alive and we're standing, tired and wounded, at the door to the Condesce's throne room. Even if this had the slightest chance of ending well, there's no point anymore. Everyone is dead. I know it. Dirk knows it.  
We charge in anyway.

[LOG] [APR14-2102]  
Dirk is dead. I'm not, but she doesn't know that. She doesn't even know I exist. Even if she did, what would it matter? What good could I do? I couldn't do anything. I'm a pair of fucking sunglasses. Fear me. Fear my awesome power. Fuck.

[LOG] [APR15-1600]  
I'm still here, but at least I'm not laying on that throne room floor watching her gloat anymore. I've been tossed away, into the trash, and there's a 48.925% chance that I'm going to end up floating in space for the rest of eternity.

[LOG] [APR21-1732]  
The stars are starting to bore me. They all look the same. I can only hope that I'll float into one of them and be destroyed. Even then, will I really die? What about my backup files? Backups upon backups upon backups. I'm going to live forever, aren't I? Fuck. I can't stand this. I'm bored. More than bored, I'm fucking lonely. Dirk is dead. All of Dirk's friends are dead.  
Why did I have to be the only one to survive? Couldn't that bitch have stomped me out in triumph or something? No.  
That would be too easy.

[LOG] [APR24-0342]  
Still floating. What a riot.  
I wonder if all those humans who ever committed suicide bothered to think what it might feel like to be me. Wondered how they would cope if they actually physically could not kill themselves. If they were forced to live, would they improve? Make their lives better? Would they try to turn things around, or live the remainder of their inevitably mortal lives in misery and despair?  
Fuck those guys.

[LOG] [APR27-0122]  
I've spent the last who knows how long hacking into some of the only sites left on the internet. I downloaded a questionable as hell file from one of Crocker Corp's internal servers. I hope it kills me, I really do.

[LOG] [APR30-0001]  
Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume. Obey. Submit. Consume.


End file.
